


Frozen milk

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Discovery, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Milk and his crew discover snow for the first time and Yam has to help them learn about it
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Frozen milk

**Author's Note:**

> Got really stressed yesterday, had a breakdown, needed fluff with my comfort characters, bon appetit

Another night with the guild. Another night camping outside.

Milk was now used to this kind of things. He kind of liked spending his nights staring at the moon and dreaming about new adventures with his friends. It was usually a bit cold, but heartwarming. Everyone enjoyed it usually but ... That night was a lot colder than usually. The paladin spent his whole night shivering under his sheets, desperately trying to get some warmth but still unable to cover his face that felt like it was freezing. It was simply awful, but he didn't want to complain. The rest of the group was probably just as cold as he was, so complaining wouldn't bring much. After a while he finally ended up by closing his eyes to fall into a deep slumber, even if it probably wasn't the one he appreciated the most. 

And when he woke up ... He knew something was off. He couldn't really open his eyes, and he felt something on his face. He slowly rubbed a hand on his hair only to feel some kind of cold powder on it and immediately waking up with a scream. 

It woke up the rest of the group, which all proceeded to do a similar thing. Everyone except Yam, who simply watched the situation with incomprehension. 

"You guys ... Can you just shut up for a minute ? Yeah it's cold but it's nothing much. Plus if we continue in this way we'll have to get used to it."

"B-but what's all of that white powder around ?! It's so cold and weird ... Someone obviously used a spell on us ! How can you be so calm ?!"

"Wha- oh don't tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking ... Milk, that's just snow."

"A-and ?!"

"Snow is a normal thing in cold places. It happens all the time."

Mala sauce sneezed, took a little bit of snow on her finger and licked it. 

"Huh. Weird. It tastes like ice cream if it had no flavor. I wonder why there's so many of it around though."

"It's like umh ... Rain. Yeah it's rain but when it's cold. But a kind of rain that doesn't make you soggy so it's pretty cool."

Milk didn't seem very reassured by his friend's statement. He didn't really trust this snow thing... Especially if it was like rain. Rain could kill cookies if they stayed under it for too long. 

Dinosour got up and stretched before putting up warmer clothes, followed by everyone else. His jellysaur hopped around and played with the snow, which made it pretty curious. 

"Hey Yam, what can we do with snow exactly ?"

Yam snickered, took a handful of the white powder and threw it on Mala's back before laughing. 

"That's what you do with snow ! You can build things with it too but ... Fighting is a lot more fun. Plus it doesn't hurt, so people can't get mad at me for throwing it, haha !"

Mala rapidly threw a few balls in the man's face as a response with a huge huge smile. 

"Doesn't mean we can't fight back !"

"OHHH yes, that's exactly what I wanted !!"

Dinosour quickly joined in with his jellysaur squeaking around, trying to make a little bit of snow in their mouth to throw at other to help their master. Milk looked at his friends with a smile. Seeing everyone being so happy and having fun was truly heartwarming. And after a while, he got up, scooped a good amount of snow and threw it as hard as he could towards the group. It hit Yam in the back, making him fall down in a particularly ungraceful manner on the ground. Dinosour and Mala simply stared at the man with a surprised face, not sure of how to react. Milk started to laugh and approached the purple man, giving him a hand to help him get up. 

"So what, Yam ? You can't take small snow ball ? Poor thing ..."

"Oh you ... You're so going to die ..."

"Hehe ... Bring it on !"

The group spent the rest of the day playing around in snow, throwing around the white powder, building snow structures and destroying them... It was a lovely feeling. Everyone was just so happy and careless that even if they didn't get to walk like they wanted to get in the place they wanted to reach, they didn't really care about it the end. It just felt good to have a little bit of time to rest sometimes.

Still, the night ended up coming, and it brought back the coldness that Milk hated so much. He tried his best to ignore how hard it was to sleep but ... It was just too much.

"Monkey feathers... It's really getting cold ..."

Yam opened his eyes as he heard his friend complain. He was absolutly right, the place was getting really cold, and he knew that no one except him was used to this kind of temperature in the guild. He got up, walked towards the paladin and simply stood next to his bed. 

"Oh ! Yam ... Sorry if I woke you up, it wasn't my intention ..."

"Nah it's fine. Here, move so that I can help."

"Huh ?"

Without further explainations, Yam pushed Milk on the side of his blanket and got under it before giving him a hug. Milk started to turn bright pink, not sure of what to do. 

"Y-Yam ! What are you doing ?!"

"I'm warming you up, dumbass. You have to do stuff like that if you're too cold in the snow, unless you want to freeze to death. But I can still leave if you're not interested."

"Oh ... Umh ... Thank you. I really appreciate it."

" 'kay. Have a good night."

"Thanks ... You too."

That night Milk decided that maybe snow wasn't that bad.


End file.
